custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Chasers
Pyce says the name is "ambiguous", but I say it's stupid. What shadows are we particularly chasing, anyway? -Tortek, on the name Shadow Chasers The Shadow Chasers is a small inset of the Order of Mata Nui crafted by Helryx and Pyce once Helryx began to feel that the organization was not all that she had thought it was. Founding The Shadow Chasers was originally founded a few hundred years after the Great Disruption, after the rediscovery of the Toa Mata. The Order of Mata Nui began to act to destroy them, hiring Dark Hunters, local mercenaries, and even going out themselves to prevent the potential compromise of Order intelligence; Helryx knew nothing of this until an Order senior member and operative trainer named Pyce went to Helryx to ask what weapons to bring on his mission, which had been a mission that she had never even heard mentioned: the track and capture of Toa Onua. She called Pyce off of the mission and set him on a new one to find out who had ordered the attacks. Despite all of his best effort, he could not dig out any names, the only pieces of information that he could dig up were that several other mission teams been sent for other Toa, mostly Gali and Kopaka, and that the team was now scattered after numerous attacks which had damaged theri bodies, split their unity, and culminated in a collapse of a rocky precipice with the team upon it into what had all the signs of an Energized Protodermis pool. However, when he had searched the spot, he only had found small traces of the substance, as though it had been moved to another location quickly and anxiously. Troubled, Helryx set out on a mission to find the spot, dispatching Pyce to try and find more information. She encountered Toa Sayart along the way; after a brief fight stemming from a mutual misunderstanding, he agreed to travel with her. Eventually, the two Toa traveled to the island where the Toa had faced their shattering attack, and tracked them to the edge of a pit. Traveling downward, they were attacked by an Energized Protodermis Entity, who screamed that the "burly Matoran" had betrayed him, talking about how so many beings had come in since, looking around his domain for something, and all he had wanted was to be alone. Sayart eventually convinced him that the Toa had not revealed the location of the area to them, and that neither Pyce, Helryx, or himself had even expected that he would be there, though it did fill the missing spot in a theory that he had been forming. The entity, still steaming with fury but able to see Sayart's side, answered a few questions of Sayart's and then retreated into his lair, mumbling brutal things to himself. The two then began to recruit Toa and other beings to help them root out the inner problems in the Order of Mata Nui. Pyce did not like taking such an approach, saying that it was like "trying to chase out the shadows by covering the light". Instead of changing her methods, Helryx instead used it to give a name to the group. Pyce later grew to like this name, and will often tell the other Chasers so if the subject arises in conversation. Known Activities The Shadow Chasers are an incredibly discreet group, even being able to largely conceal their presence from the Order, who can be seen as experts in secrecy themselves. However, a few of their action have been revealed. Their most known is the deployment of small groups of Toa and others to keep a watch on the Toa Nuva, to ensure that any attacks on them are warded off, as well as the deployment of the group led by Sayart, which formerly had been overseeing Toa Lewa, to study the mental and physical forms of the creature that had been made to have the body of Tren Krom and the mind of Lewa, to test ways to safely and practically split the mind from the body for other use. They also have been responsible for the dissolution of at least one of the Brotherhood's Anti-Toa projects, an action that also recruited the Toa Kreos, Hahri, and Tortek to the group. Known Members Helryx- a Toa of Water and leader of the Chasers Pyce-a trainer for the Order, now also trains for the Chasers, indirectly spurred the creation of the group Tortek-an intelligent but irritable Toa of Air Hahri-an artificially made Toa of Light Kreos-a former Kra-Matoran, due to Brotherhood experiments, can also manipulate water Nahu-a brutal and generally unreasonable Toa of Fire Korbat-a member of the Order that was recruited by Pyce Jitt- one of the Chasers's suppliers, unofficial member an unknown purple-armored Toa an unknown gold-armored Toa Category:Groups Category:Organizations